bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kāi Seyama
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Kāi Seyama 'is the current Lieutenant of the Third Division under Junko Shimada, and the younger brother of Ninth Division Captain, [[Ivan Seyama|'Ivan Seyama.]] He will later deflect from Soul Society and become a member of the Soul Vanguard under Riēko Takāo, 'Kōyo Okūda, and Kaytou Sutora. He first appears in Chapter 2 of '''Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, Revolutions). Appearance Kāi is slender young man who appears as an older teen. He wears a standard '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), and his Lieutenant badge is usually tied around his hip. He short, dark navy hair like his brother, and emerald eyes. However, his right eye is covered by a black eye-patch. He has not said why. His Zanpakutō is kept in a dark blue scabbard at his right hip. Personality Kāi is the complete opposite to his brother in that he is more rambunctious and mischievous. History Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Sansei Hēbi (酸性の蛇, Acid Serpent) ''is the name of Kāi Seyama's Zanpakutō. While sealed, Sansei Hēbi appears as a regular katana with a hilt wrapped in green cloth. It's cross-guard is unique, shaped as a hurricane symbol. It's usually hung at Kāi's left side, tied to his body by the same white sash that holds his Lieutenant's badge, and kept in a dark navy scabbard. 'Shikai:' Sansei Hēbi is released by the command, "Poison them with your fangs!" (あなたの牙に毒をかける, ''Anata no kiba ni doku o kakeru). In order to bring forth his Shikai, Kāi holds his blade horizontally in front of his body. Upon doing so, his blade glows with green reiatsu before he snaps it in half. Sansei Hēbi is unique in that it is one sword, that splits into two. After splitting in two, both halves of Sansei Hēbi turn into two Sai with green hilts. * Sansei Hēbi's Shikai ability utilizes an acidic poison that rots through, and eats away at skin tissue and bone marrow. Many compare this sword to Kinzokūmarū, however Sansei Hēbi is not capable of infecting any non-living tissue, or inanimate matter. In Shikai, both Sai look relatively normal. However, the prongs on each are coated with an invisible chemical that is lethal to the bloodstream. Once infected, the victim's blood thickens and clots from the inside out. This causes their blood vessels to swell and eventually burst, rendering them a useless skeleton. Bankai: Sansei Hēbi no Kokakku (酸性蛇のスケルトン, Acid Serpent's Skeleton) is the name of Lieutenant Seyama's Bankai. To release this Bankai, its wielder holds both Sais out in front of him, bringing both hilts together while saying; "Bankai." Just before saying this, Kāi's spiritual pressure will have already barreled outward in a wave of green energy. His power forms a large, serpentine like creature. Its scales are a dark green, some flaking off in patches. Its skeleton is old and decayed, and dark green fur seems to line its head and back. His Bankai has deep green eyes, devoid of pupils, and two long fangs that protrude from its mouth and drip green acid. However, this is mostly just for show. * Akuma Hebi no Fukkatsu (悪魔ヘビの復活, Demon Snake's Reanimation): A special ability unique to Kāi's Bankai. This allows Kāi to reanimate and utilize the skeletons of those who lost to his Shikai. Under the glow of the skeleton's eyes, Kāi can temporarily reanimate those he's killed, and have them do the fighting for him. The drawback to this, is how fragile they are and can be taken down within a few minutes. This technique can only be used once every few releases of his Bankai. Kāi can control what the serpentine creature does with a flick of his hand. If he wishes it to attack, he can flick his wrist and cause it to bite down on his enemy. Inner World: The inner world of Kāi Seyama is a dark and hazy swamp like setting. The humidity makes almost anything rot. In the middle resides a giant lake of boiling acid, in which the spirit of Sansei Hēbi resides. Around this lake is a steel barrier, most like to prevent the acid from eroding the rest of Kāi's world, and even soul. To get to this lake is no mere task, as the forest surrounded it provides the illusion of several paths and obstacles. Any who try to reach the spirit often get lost and start back at the beginning, or just never come out in the first place. The only one who knows the true path is Kāi himself. * Zanpakutō Spirit: '''The spirit of Sansei Hēbi '''takes the form of a grotesque beast, with a long serpentine body. Unlike Sansei Hēbi no Kokakku, the spirit of Sansei Hēbi has four legs in which he walks on. A mane of thick green fur covers his head neck like a mane, and while his body is scaly, his head seems to be an actual skull. Sansei Hēbi resides in his lake of acid, rarely surfacing to speak to those who seek its attention. Its voice is deep, and foreboding, almost otherworldly to say the least. Its mouth does not actually move to pronounce each word, but rather opens each time it wishes to speak and remains open until it finishes its sentence.